


Эффект бабочки

by hlopushka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Учи не очень любит Шокуры. Диски с ними - аккуратно подписанные разноцветными чернилами конвертики - убраны в коробки и запихнуты под кровать, чтобы не доставать и не смотреть на них лишний раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эффект бабочки

Учи не очень любит Шокуры. Диски с ними - аккуратно подписанные разноцветными чернилами конвертики - убраны в коробки и запихнуты под кровать, чтобы не доставать и не смотреть на них лишний раз. Всякий раз, как выходит новая Шокура, Учи привычно записывает диск, подписывает конвертик, и Рё обычно смеется над тем, что у Учи девчачий почерк, и не понимает, зачем Учи нужны эти выпуски Шокуры. Почему не Джанибен? Почему не Джей Куб Кансай? Но Учи бережно подписывает дату выпуска, записывает гостей и тему. Обводит все это в рамочку или в облачко и запихивает в коробку, чтобы больше никогда не доставать. Учи не смотрит Шокуры, но продолжает записывать их, вдруг однажды пригодятся. Учи знает, что Шокуры волшебные.

Рё, наверное, один из самых близких людей для Учи. Ну, кроме родственников, конечно. Учи ужасно рад, что они всю жизнь вместе - в Токио для работы над новым синглом NEWS и снова домой для фотосессии с Канжанями. Учи кажется, что вдвоем со всем этим справляться гораздо легче, чем если бы только один из них был в обеих группах. Рё не любит обсуждать сентиментальные вещи, поэтому Учи не знает, что об этом всем думает его лучший друг. Но одно Учи знает точно - в синкансене очень скучно ездить одному. Сидеть на станции, ждать поезд, читать мангу или слушать музыку и смотреть на проносящиеся за окном километры проводов - все это ужасно скучно делать одному. Потому что иногда хочется просто перекинуться парой-другой слов с человеком, знаете ли. Поэтому Учи очень не любит, когда у них с Рё не совпадают расписания - всякие сольные фотосессии или съемки во внеочередной дораме вмешиваются, и в итоге Учи приходится ехать одному на синкансене. Или Рё приходится одному ехать на синкансене. Учи ужасно тревожится почему-то.  
Потом, когда движение уже восстановят, Учи едет в синкансене один. Он думает о том, как это произошло. Думает о том, что Рё наверняка вытянулся на сиденье и опустил кепку на глаза. Он думает о том, что за музыка играла у Рё в наушниках. Рё, наверное задремал, как обычно, и уронил голову соседу на плечо. Или еще что. Учи отворачивается к окну и устало трет сухие глаза. Он устал плакать за последние дни. Он вообще ужасно устал. Рё был, наверное, одним из самых близких людей для Учи, знаете ли.  
Дома Учи садится на диван и смотрит телевизор, а потом все эти новости про жертв и выживших во взрыве, репортажи про ремонтные работы утомляют его. И он нажимает на кнопки пульта, надеясь, что хотя бы где-то попадет на что-то нормальное, на что-то, что совсем никак не связано с тем, что происходит в жизни. Учи попадает на повтор летней Шокуры. Они тогда приходили с Канжанями рекламировать новый сингл к дораме Окуры. Учи смотрит на Рё и ужасно хочет переключить канал, но не может. Он смотрит на Рё, на себя и на Рё. На Ясу, Мару, Субару. На Хину, бьющего Йоко и Накамару по лбу. На Окуру, почти что спящего - тоже как обычно. И Учи дышит очень глубоко. Ему так хочется все исправить. Хочется снова в это лето, снова слышать, как Рё смеется. Снова быть всем вместе.  
Учи утыкается лицом в ладони и снова начинает плакать.  
\- Эй, - говорит Ясу, аккуратно трогая Учи за плечо. - Учи, ты чего? Ты плачешь?  
Учи поднимает глаза на обеспокоенное лицо своего одногруппника и ослеплен внезапно ярким дневным светом.  
Учи поворачивает голову немного в сторону и видит болтающего с Коямой Рё. В этот момент Рё отвлекается от разговора и ловит взгляд Учи на себе. Он немного наклоняет голову в сторону, словно спрашивая, все ли в порядке. И Учи снова хочется плакать, но он кивает и улыбается. Рё улыбается своей широкой улыбкой и возвращается к разговору. Учи повторяет про себя: все в порядке. Он просто перенесся в прошлое и теперь должен спасти Рё, а так все, конечно, в порядке.

Учи звонит в полицию и сообщает все, что он знает, про надвигающуюся катастрофу. Он читает по бумажке все то, что помнит из новостей: столько-то килограмм в тротиловом эквиваленте и еще какие-то умные слова. Оказывается, это не самое разумное, что можно было сделать. Два месяца спустя на улице к Учи подходит человек.  
\- Здравствуйте, - говорит он и быстро показывает Учи служебное удостоверение. Учи ничего не успевает прочитать, и человек поясняет: - Отдел по борьбе с терроризмом. Не могли бы вы пройти со мной?  
Учи неуверенно оборачивается на раменную, в которую только что вошли NEWS:  
\- Но я немного занят, - говорит он, но человек качает головой:  
\- Не заставляйте меня применить силу.  
Учи бросает один последний взгляд на стекла раменной и устало кивает:  
\- Это же не займет много времени?  
Это занимает около трех лет. Учи бесконечно долго допрашивают, и он просто не знает, в чем ему лучше признаться. Если он расскажет про Шокуру, его же запихнут в психушку. А больше-то и не в чем признаться. Поэтому Учи устало твердит про то, что ему приснился сон. И он решил, что лучше перестраховаться и вообще, разве не каждый бы поступил аналогичным способом? Видимо, Учи совсем не звучит убедительно. Все это ужасно запутанно и Учи уже на самом деле начинает верить, что сошел с ума или сам подложил эту бомбу - и только то, что он сам не может выбрать, чем же он провинился, наверное, и спасает его от сумасшествия на самом деле. Потом что-то происходит, и Учи говорят, что он свободен и может идти, куда хочет.  
Когда впервые за три года он выходит на улицу, мир совсем другой, и в этом мире Учи Хироки числится пропавшим без вести уже три года. И мама Учи Хироки потерю своего сына не пережила.  
Учи скачивает какую-то старую Шокуру, даже не глядя на дату. Ему просто надо вернуться. Ему просто надо исправить.  
Он сидит на кухне на полу и смотрит, как Икута Тома о чем-то шутит с Ямапи. Он сидел тут и смотрел это, когда передачу показывали по телевизору, и мама готовила еду. И это было волшебно. Учи думает, что было бы идеально, если бы он вообще никогда не приходил в агентство.  
\- Хироки, - говорит мама, - Не сиди на полу. Ты сделал уроки на завтра?

Учи пятнадцать лет, Учи учится в школе и готовится к поступлению в университет. Он читает учебники корейского в метро и каждый вечер проводит дома. Мама приняла его нежелание больше ходить в J&A, и в итоге, может, оно и к лучшему? Он потихоньку забывает все, связанное с той жизнью, словно это и не с ним происходило. Словно это был длинный сон, который закончился и снова началась нормальная реальность.  
Нормальная реальность заканчивается громким шорохом среди одноклассниц.  
\- Учи-кун, - спрашивает одна из них. - Ты же был джаниз, это правда, что Субару-кун попал в психушку?  
Учи помнит, что 2002 год в принципе был не самым легким, но он терпеливо ждет, он помнит, что к концу года Субару выкарабкается. Он помнит, что они все вместе выкарабкались и стали теми, кем стали. Так что Канжани8 должны быть Канжани7 или еще как, даже если без него. Он верит, что они справятся. А вот агентство в них не верит. В декабре ничего не улучшается, и Учи читает в интернете страшные слухи, от которых в дрожь бросает. В этом мире нет Хины, который бы позвонил Учи и сообщил ему правдивую, понятную информацию. И который мог бы пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Все, что есть в этом мире - это учебник корейского и курсы для подготовки в университет. И где-то там Субару, который никак не вытащит себя из своей черной дыры. Учи задумывается, как это вообще связано с ним? Не то чтобы он как-то сильно много общался с Субару или как-то особенно помог ему. Учи ждет еще около недели, читает на форуме слух про то, что, возможно, Субару ушел из агентства из-за своих психических проблем, и это становится последней каплей. Учи включает телевизор и видит ряды аплодирующих зрителей. Он закрывает глаза и просит, чтобы ему дали еще один шанс.  
Когда он открывает глаза, он стоит на сцене вместе с другими участниками NEWS, и эти зрители хлопают в том числе и ему.

Вечером он так рад, что все снова более-менее нормально, что совершенно забывает, что он несовершеннолетний. Он думает, что у пива какой-то странный вкус, словно в первый раз пробует. Но еще больше он думает о том, что все Канжани ждут их с Рё в Кансае. И он думает о том, что, наверное, все же немного скучал по возможности петь на сцене. И он совершенно не думает, что завтра начнется его собственный ад.

Потом, когда все уже утрясется, когда Учи снова вернется на сцену и иногда даже снова на сцену Шокуры, многие будут обсуждать с ним, как тяжело было пережить этот момент, не сломаться, не сдаться.  
Никто из них не знает, что на самом деле тяжелее было не попытаться снова все исправить.

Когда начинает выходить дорама Ямапи про путешествия во времени, Учи смотрит каждый эпизод. Уж он-то знает, как сложно менять непослушное будущее.  
Рё все же справляется с двумя группами сам и ездит в одиночестве в синкансене. Но теперь Учи уже не так тревожно. Пока что эта реальность не начала рассыпаться, и этого для Учи более чем достаточно.  
А еще он теперь неплохо корейский знает.

Учи не любит Шокуры. Но он старательно записывает каждый выпуск на диск и убирает его в концерт, подписывает и прячет в коробку под кровать. Потому что всегда может случиться что-то действительно ужасное, и тогда Шокуры снова пригодятся.


End file.
